Both advanced maternal age and multiparity are factors which place the human conceptus at risk. It has been known recently that mothers of fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS) children have had more pregnancies and are older than mothers who give birth to normal children. The present study will examine both maternal age and parity in a rodent model of FAS. Our hypothesis is that old dams with a high parity history will produce the most severely affected offspring. It is the aim of this study to provide information on the effects of prenatal alcohol and maternal age, maternal parity, and the combination of both age and parity on pregnancy outcome and offspring development. Prenancy outcome will be assessed by measuring maternal weight, resorptions, malformations (external), sex ratio, and birth weights. Offspring development will be assessed by measuring growth, mortality, and behavior. Offspring behavior that will be measured will be activity and learning. This information combined with knowledge of the mother's drinking pattern may provide insight into the potential risks that produce an FAS child.